


Chronophobia

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chronophobia, Early Work, Fainting, Gen, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Affolée par la nouvelle immédiate de dates limites trop proches à son goût, Juliette est victime d’une crise de chronophobie, un mal qui la ronge depuis toute petite, devant ses Secondes, les S1, qui ne savent pas quoi faire devant leur professeure d’Histoire au sol, complètement hors service…





	Chronophobia

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les dates limites m'ont poussée à faire une de ces crises. Elles ont réveillé ma plus profonde peur, celle que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, à dresser, à calmer. Rien n'y a fait. Les thérapies que je passais durant ma jeunesse n'ont servi à rien. Je suis toujours aussi malade.

Je suis en train de perdre les pédales. Ils me regardent tous, pendant que je n'arrive plus à lever la tête. Mes yeux pleurent et mes jambes tremblent, incapables de me retenir encore beaucoup de temps de tomber. Mes talons n'arrangent rien, être le centre de l'attention fait mon cas empirer plus encore. Je ne supporte pas leurs yeux que je devine remplis de sentiments comme l'incompréhension ou l'inquiétude.

Pourquoi me laisse-t-on si peu de temps ? Je sais que je masque ce que je ressens vraiment nombre de fois, si ce n'est tout le temps. Je déteste l'inquiétude par-dessus la colère, l'impolitesse, si ce n'est plus que l'hypocrisie. Je suis hypocrite, moi aussi, d'une certaine manière, comme je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter par moments.

J'entends les sanglots que j'essaie de retenir. Ils n'ont pas à savoir quoique ce soit de mes douleurs. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça, comme je ne suis pas là pour être dans cette position. C'est à moi de les aider. Pas l'inverse. Ils ont dix ans de moins que moi et vont mieux. Mes collègues ont parfois trente ans de plus que moi et vont mieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je ne vois progressivement plus les couleurs. Mes yeux deviennent achromates pendant que j'entends les pas d'un d'eux sortir de la salle, en laissant la porte grande ouverte. J'ai compris : ce sont mes élèves qui m'aideront aujourd'hui, et non l'inverse… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ?!

J'ai comme des chaînes qui me retiennent dans une telle position, instable comme humiliante. Elles me font tomber au sol, mes jambes aussi fragiles que de la porcelaine fêlée. Je ressens comme une nausée s'emparer de mon estomac. A ce rythme, je ne vais pas tarder à vomir.

J'entends une de mes collègues arriver : « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! ». Je refuse d'entendre mon prénom devant eux. J'entends des rires. Ils se moquent de comment je m'appelle véritablement. Le nom de « Madame » n'est plus valable pour eux. Par sa voix, je reconnais Liliane Gariette, une collègue qui va bien mieux que moi alors qu'elle a vingt ans de plus…

Je ne peux rien répondre. La parole m'a été coupée dès que ma crise a commencé, disparaissant un peu avant les couleurs. Ma nausée devient des vertiges puissants, ou elle est encore là, je suis confuse et je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive. Tout ça pour des dates limites, ça semble dérisoire, et pourtant…

J'entends des pas désordonnés sortir de la salle, pendant que Liliane se baisse à mon niveau. Elle leur a demandé de partir. Une d'elle se tourne vers moi, de ses yeux inquiets, se demandant sûrement ce qui vient de se passer pour le cours se finisse ainsi. La pauvre fille n'a que quinze ans, après tout, elle doit bien se demander ce qui m'arrive…

Je sens qu'on me ramasse au sol. Mes bras sont paralysés, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Elle rapproche ça à une crise d'épilepsie. Je ne suis pas épileptique, à vrai dire, mais les symptômes du mal qui me ronge depuis tant d'années ressemblent à de fortes crises d'épilepsie. Les couleurs ne me sont toujours pas revenues et mon ouïe commence à elle aussi disparaître peu à peu, comme si on mettait du coton dans mes oreilles.

Ce mal qui me ronge ne fonctionne que quand je suis sous pression par rapport au temps. Ça m'était arrivé de façon très légère lorsque j'ai corrigé mes premières copies de Brevet. Lorsque j'ai passé mes oraux pour avoir mon CAPES. Lorsque j'ai dû passer mes épreuves de Bac, surtout les TPE.

La chronophobie, que mon psychiatre appelle ça. Je déteste le temps. Il me hait comme je le hais. Il me rajeunit ou me vieillit, m'amène dans de tels états.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon identité devant mes élèves. Je n'étais que leur prof d'Histoire, une femme qu'ils ne devaient connaître que de loin. J'ai failli à ma tâche aussi facilement qu'on déchire une feuille de papier. J'ai presque vomi quand ils m'ont annoncé que je devais rentrer des notes pour demain dix heures.

En vrai, j'imagine être plus que ça. On m'appelle Madame en cours, mais je suis censée m'appeler Jonquille. Mon prénom ? Je le hais. Il m'enfonce dans ma jeunesse et ainsi dans ma chronophobie qui influence tant ma vision du temps. Je m'appelle comment déjà ? Ju… Justine ? Non, c'est le prénom d'une de mes élèves de Seconde… Ju… Julia ? Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus… Jeanne ? Non, c'est ma nièce qui s'appelle comme ça… Je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle.

Je tombe violemment au sol, torse le premier, sans pouvoir me rattraper sur ma pauvre collègue. Mes jambes m'ont définitivement lâchée, je ne peux plus les contrôler de moi-même, elles tremblent comme de la gelée qui serait secouée. Mon cœur bat en accéléré, mes nausées me reviennent, j'ai mal dans ma cage thoracique.

Ma respiration aussi m'est difficile. Je suis comme agonisante pendant que Liliane essaie désespérément de m'amener en bas, demander de l'aide. Je suis vraiment une incapable, à ne plus pouvoir marcher par moi-même sur mon propre lieu de travail tiens.

Ma vue fond au noir, pendant que je perds doucement conscience. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour me sortir de là…


End file.
